


Real Food

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn returns to his roots, if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Food

Gunn shrugs off his coat and folds it over his arm as he watches his client drive off. Typical lunch with a client; Gunn picked at his filet mignon. Waste of perfectly good food. Okay, it was food better than he'd eaten for the first couple decades of his life.

Instead of heading to his own car, Gunn walks down the street a little way until he finds a burger joint. Bells ring as he opens the door, and he inhales the miasma of grease and medium-rare ground beef patties. Now this is the way a man ought to eat.


End file.
